When plastic and/or other types of cards are affixed to, for example, mailing pieces and then mailed to consumers, some form of adhesive is generally used to affix the card to the mailing piece. This can be done, for example, in an automated fashion, and the card will stick to the mailing piece until it arrives to the intended consumer, who then removes the card and can discard the adhesive and the remainder of the mailing piece.
Previously used methods for affixing the cards to mailing pieces include using a “blob” of hot melt adhesive (or other liquid). Other methods include using a differential double-coated tape (DCT), also referred to as a “film tape”. These DCTs have a high-tack adhesive on one side of a film or paper carrier to adhere to the mailing piece. These DCTs also have a low-tack adhesive on the other side of the film or paper carrier that removes cleanly from the card.
The DCT can be die-cut into a certain shape and then dispensed in a manner to speed the production of affixing the cards to the mailing pieces. There are limitations, however, to these methods. For example, there are limitations on the diameter of the tape (e.g., DCT) used, due to press limitations and handling issues. As a result, the finished product is produced in a limited length, which requires a number of roll changes during a worker's production shift. When a roll change occurs, the production machine almost always must stop, and this, in turn, costs the manufacturer money as a loss of production time. These losses can account for up to, for example, 15% or more of production time in a typical worker's shift.
Additionally, within the process of die-cutting the DCT, the tooling—especially during long runs when using hard base materials like films—will heat up and expand. When this occurs, the die will expand enough to cut deeper than required, which breaks through the release (e.g., silicone coating) on the release liner. This, in turn, allows the adhesive, over time and under certain circumstances, to flow into the same die-cut crevices and cause the parts to stick and not release from the liner as intended, or liner breakage causing failure within the affixing process. These failures can shut down production until new or “fresh” material arrives, which can cost the manufacturer a significant amount of money via lost production time.
A need exists, therefore, for an affixing assembly and process that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art that will provide for added throughput, less down time, higher quality of parts and production control.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.